Welcome to the Forbidden World
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Forbidden World based off Hetafire. Kagome and the others have defeated Naraku and Kagome has been sent to another world by Midoriko to help these nations find lights inside their hearst before they can go through with taking over the world. Summary sucks I know but will be good story. R&R. Might Change Theme
1. Prolouge

**Welcome to the Forbidden World**

**A/N: Hey everyone its me xxokilluoxx, I know I haven't written a fanfiction in a long long time due to life stresses and the loss of a computer but I am back. This is a story request that ****Pretzel poptarts ****gave me to do. Sorry it took so long.**

Prologue

Kagome sighed as she sat beneath the Goshinboku Tree with her bow and arrows at her side, around her neck was the complete Shikon No Tama that she and her companions have worked for three years on trying to get back from the evil hanyou, Naraku . Kagome smiled as she thought about the final battle and was glad that Naraku was finally gone from the world. Kagome sat there when suddenly the jewel grew brightly and the transparency of Midoriko appeared before her.

"M-Midoriko..." Kagome stammered out as her eyes widened at the sight of the long dead miko who had made the Shikon No Tama. Midoriko smiled gently at the girl before frowning again.

"Say Kagome, I have a favor I need you to do for me." she said slowly, almost hesitant. Kagome blinked and stared at Midoriko confusion and curiosity.

"What is it Midoriko?" the older priestess rubbed the back on her neck as she stared at her.

"Well I need you to do something that involves going somewhere... different." she said. Kagome watched her for a few silent moments.

"Ok I will do it." She said after a moment. Midoriko gave her a bright smile and Kagome was surrounded in a light pink aura. Kagome blinked when she suddenly found herself in a world that was clearly not her time or the Feudal Era. A tick mark appeared on her head as she turned her head to look at a sheepish looking Midoriko.

'WHERE AM I?" she yelled at the top of her lungs that would make any demon want to cover their ears.

"Well, this is known as the forbidden world, a world that is rumored to be a 'copy' of your world. This place has been in darkness for many years and I know with your purity you can make that darkness go away." Midoriko said and vanished before kagome could even get a word in on this. Kagome's face turned red as her anger boiled in her.

"GRRRR- WHY ME DAMN IT?!" she screamed and it echoed throughout the silence that was surround her. Little did she know that she caught the attention of somebody. Luciano Vargas, who was doing a killing nearby heard her and looked up to look out the window still leaning over the dead body.

"Hmm what was that, it sounded like a girl~" he said. Unlike his counterpart, he didn't fawn over ladies. He stood up, not caring he was still covered in blood that seemed to blend in with his brown outfit. He looked down at the body of the man who was a well known drug dealer with a sneer before he doused the entire house with gasoline and he lit it on fire, burning away any evidence that the police would hope to find when they came to put out the fire.

He got into his car and began to drive, intending to go track down the female he had heard screaming in rage, a dark look in his eyes.

**Sorry it took so long school work has been a hassle and trying to find time to do this has been hard. I have many ideas for this story and I can't wait to continue more.** **I will continue more soon and with longer chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome screamed for a few more seconds before she forced herself to take deep breath. Getting angry would not solve her current problems. Once she has calmed herself down, she looked around at where she was.

"Hmm, it's almost like a complete replica of medieval times, only ten times darker." she commented. She sighed and sat down on a tree stump she was standing near, careful not to tear a hole in her cobalt blue kimono, which went great with her black hair that seemed to be blue whenever light hit it. Her blue eyes looked around at the dark world and once again, she sighed.

"How the hell am I supposed to fix this world and the people in it?" she asked herself. She tensed when she felt a dark presence. It didn't feel human but at the same time it wasn't like the dark aura of a demon. She stood up quickly, pulling out a arrow notching it towards the presence. She blinked when she saw a man standing there, his skin a nice tan color, his eyes were a odd magenta, and he wore an outfit that Kagome would describe as a WWII Italian Brigade Uniform, only he was wearing shiny patent-leather laceless boots.

"Who are you." she asked the 'human' man before her, her arrow still pointing at him ready to shoot if she had to. The man smiled mysteriously and he pulled his gun out and pointed it at her in the same threatening manner that she held her bow.

"Now now, What do we have here? A lost little birdie?" He said, his voice filled with disdain. Faster than he could react he felt a brush of magic as her arrow was released and whizzed right past him, barely missing his head. Kagome notched another arrow.

"Call me a little birdie one more time and that will be the last thing you say." Kagome said. Luciano's smile grew.

"Feisty birdie, aren't we?" He pulled the trigger at the girl, grinning even more at the blossom of blood on her arm as she dropped her bow. Though what confused him was that she wasn't fazed by the pain and raised her hand, glowing pink and healing the wound, and also restoring the kimono. She picked her bow up and aimed it at him again, her arm perfectly healed like there was never a wound there.

"What the hell-" Was all Luciano could say before two more cars pulled up beside his. Alex and Ludz got out from the first one, and Oliver from the second. Kagome tensed and kept her eyes on the newcomers. Oliver sensed a great power coming from this girl and it was very pure without an ounce of taint.

"Well well, Lucy who's this?" The unmistakable British accent from the man made Kagome want to barf. He spoke in a high falsetto that hurt the other's ears and had the worst fashion sense, his bright pink and blue swirled eyes and light pink hair clashing with the dark suit jacket he wore.

"I could be asking you the same. What is with your fashion. I seen men in the feudal ear wear better stuff than you and they all wore the same thing day by day." Kagome snarled out her blue eyes piercing into his own. Oliver took notice of the kimono she was wearing .It was a cobalt blue kimono that had a dark shade of blue on the ends and where the kimono met in the middle. The obi was a beautiful silver color and tied perfectly. In his head, it contracted perfectly with her milky soft pale skin that was framed perfectly by her dark hair, though what was shocking was her eyes which were a beautiful sapphire blue, which was rare and most uncommon in japanese girls.

"Hehe~ Dear, I know. I just don't care." Oliver spoke with a slightly crazed look on his face. Luciano fired a few shots at Oliver, but he dodged them all and Ludz ended up taking the gun from him. Kagome watched them silently keeping her arrow notched at them. She turned her eyes to the third male.

"Look just tell me your goddamn names...ugh I can't believe she sent me here to help you guys. You are probably worse than Naraku and god knows he couldn't be helped" she said to herself. When she saw she was ignored she let her arrow fly her power glowing brightly around it getting their attention.

"Ok now that I got your damn attention speak up your damn names and I won't turn you into ashes" Kagome said, her eyes sparking with her barely controlled anger. Alex watched the female wearily as he pulled out his baseball bat that had nails sticking out of it coaxed in dry blood. He had dark auburn hair, tan skin and ruby red eyes. He wore a leather bomber jacket that was decorated with a red star on the front, with a white shirt underneath,, denim pant and white/red shoes.

"How about no?" He said darkly as Oliver and Luciano gasped.

"Oh Alex how could you~!" Oliver exclaimed. "The dearie only want's to know our names~"

"I'm Luciano, that one's Alex, This is Ludz, and that jackass over there is Captainsparklez." Luciano said, motioning to each country in turn. "Or, you may call us Italy, America, Germany, And Britain." He finished with a dark smile and a bow. They saw her raise a brow

"But, those are names of countries...unless..oooh I get it no wonder your auras are human but at the same time not human." Kagome said realizing it. "Well this situation takes the cake for the most weirdest experiences I have ever been a part of." She then turned serious on them.

"If I put my weapon down, promise me that you won't kill me cause I know more fighting than just a bow and arrow." Kagome said.

"Ah we promise deary." Oliver said kinda over the name that Luciano gave him. Kagome nodded and put her bow down and put the arrows back in the pouch that was strapped to her back. She sat back down on the tree stump and eyed the males before her.

"I still don't get why this is called the forbidden world as Midoriko calls it. Can one of you elaborate on this please?" Kagome said. Oliver cleared his throat.

"Well the reason this is called the forbidden world is because this world was made with magic called alchemy to be an exact replica of the world you come from. But in the laws of alchemy, this is considered forbidden and very dangerous' Oliver said. Kagome nodded her head in slight understanding since she knew what alchemy was but she didn't know the laws of the magic.

"So you guys are...just copies of someone from the real world?"Kagome asked and they nodded. Alex turned back to them with a serious look on his face.

"I called the others...they are on their way." Alex said and Kagome blinked paling a little though it was unnoticeable except Ludz seem to catch her paleness but said nothing.

"There is more of you?" Kagome asked trying not to stutter. They nodded, she did not notice that Luciano was gone until she felt hands grabbed her making her eep and struggle. Luciano smirked as he held a knife to her throat making her freeze.

"Be a good little birdie and you won't end up covered in your own blood." he said darkly and Kagome nodded. He quickly had Alex tie her down with ropes making them tight enough so she couldn't escape. Oliver watched on.

"Hmm you know Ludz, we never got her name." he said to the male who was also watching and lighting a smoke.

**AN: So sorry for the long wait. School took over as well as life. But now I am free and I will try to make weekly updates to this story. Please read and review if you have any ideas you want me to incorporate in this story. Ideas are greatly welcome. Thank you VesLuvsAnime for helping me with the edits on both chapters. Do go on her profile and check out The Mystery Girl and The Dark Side of the Moon, it is another story I am currently working on with her. See you in the next chapter**


End file.
